The present invention relates to an electronic electricity meter with a measuring circuit having two connecting terminals for one phase of load current and a current sensor connected thereto.
The increasing miniaturization of electronics appears to have overlooked present-day electricity meters, including so-called solid-state, electronic meters. This is because at least the width of the meter housing, which is determined essentially by the connecting terminals arranged side-by-side, has not been significantly reduced in size. Further, production costs have not become any more favorable and there are no synergetic effects to be found between single-phase and multi-phase meters.